The present invention relates to a visual display device that makes it possible to observe with both eyes.
What are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4 are examples of a visual display device.
What is disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a visual display device that adopts the following structure: a first reflection plane faces a two-dimensional image displaying element; a second reflection plane is so disposed as to face an eye point; and an optical axis connecting the first reflection plane and the two-dimensional image displaying element is so disposed as to cross an optical axis connecting the second reflection plane and the eye point. Since the visual display device adopts such a structure, the visual display device as a whole is compact in size, the drop in the amount of light in an eyepiece optical system is smaller, and it is possible to appropriately correct aberrations with a wide angle of field.
What is disclosed in Patent Document 2 or 3 is a visual display device that makes it possible to observe a realistic virtual image of an object that is disposed in one direction by observing from the other direction with two reflection planes in a particular shape facing each other.
What is disclosed in Patent Document 4 is a visual display device that creates a three-dimensional image of an object on an space for an observer with two concave mirrors disposed at particular positions relative to the object, as well as a visual display device that makes it possible to combine a three-dimensional image with an image that comes out from a video tape.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3486465    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3092162    [Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,750    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,357